A Cold Night
by dr.Tea
Summary: Zoro/Sanji SLASH. One-shot, possible two-shot. I don't really know... Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language and... zhe slash. SUM: It's cold, so damn cold. Sanji is freezing, Zoro is warm. Story is better, promise. Sorry for bad english... CHAPTER TWO IS UP, IT'S KIND OF SHORT, SORRY. .
1. Chapter 1

Zoro/Sanji SLASH. One-shot, possible two-shot. I don't really know... Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language and... zhe slash.

SUM: It's cold, so damn cold. Sanji is freezing, Zoro is warm. Story is better, promise.

He lay there, in bed freezing his ass off. God damn it, it's cold, Sanji thought. It had been cold for days now, almost a week. At day, it would snow and the wind would be really, really strong, and at night it was just... Awful. The blond sighed and got up from bed. He wrapped a jacket around himself, and went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Fucking. Warm. Tea. He shivered all the way to the kitchen, and stopped right before entering. He could hear noises coming from where he was headed. How the hell did Luffy manage to get past the giant mouse-trap he had put up?

A bit annoyed, he entered the kitchen, finding a certain startled moss-head. "What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen, Marimo?" Sanji said, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. Poor Zoro had every right to be in the kitchen. "I'ws jst goin' to g't s'me booze... Ero cook." he mumbled, and continued his searching for the wanted licour. Sanji rolled his eyes, and sighed a "whatever", before putting on the tea.

From the corner of his eyes he could see that Zoro had found the booze. I've got to hide it better, Sanji thought. Zoro had grabbed a bottle, and sat down at the kitchen table, drinking slowly. "What are you doing here? Love-cook?" he asked, after a while. "Making tea, can't you see?" Sanji facepalmed at the random rhyme. "It's freezing." he said, hoping that Zoro ignored the rhyme. "Is it?" Zoro looked at the blond, noticing that he was wearing a jacket. Zoro was only wearing his trademark white shirt and black pants. He had taken off his waist-band though. "Of course it's cold! It's so damn cold I can't sleep." Sanji said, and sat down vis-a-vis Zoro. He took a zip from his tea-cup. "My room is fine." Zoro said, and took another large gulp from the bottle. "Yeah, right... You're just saying it to make me look like a sissy... Bastard..." Sanji mumbled, and Zoro pretended to not hear it.

They sat in silence and drank. They finished their drinks at the same time, and stood up. "'m going back to sleep." "Yeah, me too. At least I'll try." Both men walked for their rooms. Zoros room was right next to Sanjis, it was only a bit closer to the kitchen.

Zoro opened the door to his room, hesitated for a moment, looking at Sanji who was passing him, heading for his own room. Then he made up his mind, reached out, and grabbed the cooks arm. "What the fuck, grass-head?" Sanji said, annoyed. "If it's cold in your room, you can sleep in mine." Zoro said, while looking down. Sanji looked at Zoro in shock. Was Zoro really offering him his room? Was he really being nice? For once? I should refuse, thought Sanji, but he didn't want to tell Zoro off. Not when he was being nice, for once. Sanji shrugged, and Zoro dragged him inside his room, and closed the door.

It was in fact a bit warmer in Zoros room, Sanji thought as he sat down on the bed, and kicked his shoes off. He wondered if Zoro was going to take his room, or if he was going to sleep in the kitchen or up in the crow's nest. He could, of course sleep in his own room, because every room had two beds, for some reason. The last result seemed to be the one Zoro was going for, because he lay down in the other bed, without a word.

Sanji also lay down in the bed. It smelled weird. It smelled of... Zoro. Booze, steel, and his apple-shampoo. And... Something Sanji didn't know. It wasn't unpleasant, it was just kind of weird. Sanji yawned, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He woke a couple of hours later, because he was freezing again. "Could you please stay quiet? You are whining like a... something." Zoro mumbled from the other side of the room. "Sorry... I'm cold." Sanji answered, not knowing what to say. How the hell had he been able to wake the marimo up? He could sleep through a fucking thunder storm. OUTSIDE. He heard a sigh from Zoro, and a few moments later he felt someone sitting down on the bed, and a few seconds later, Zoro lay next to him.

Sanjis heart skipped a beat, as Zoro wrapped his arms around the cook. Zoro was so warm. He smelled of apple, booze and steel. Sanji couldn't help but relax in his strong arms. Zoro didn't say anything, and Sanji didn't either, not wanting the swordsman to move.

Sanji could feel Zoros steady breath on his neck, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He could feel Zoros hands traveling down his body, and snuck under his shirt, caressing his skin. "Yeah, you are really cold." Zoro whispered so softly, Sanji could barely hear it. "You are warm." he said back. "Always." Zoro breathed in Sanjis ear. He could feel Zoros strong abs against his back. It was... intoxicating. Zoros hands traveled further up, stroking Sanjis chest. The blond had to try really hard to slow down his own breath, and not moan. But when Zoros lips touched his neck, he could help himself, but let out a small sigh.

"Are you warm now?" Zoro whispered, and let his tongue slide over Sanjis neck. "Y... Yes..." He answered. "Warm enough?" "No. God no."

AUTR NOTE: So, if you want me to continue, I'll write some more. Possibly... Rating will go up. I guess. I don't know. So, yeah. Please review and stuff. Thank you. /dr.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji felt a bit awkward the day after. None of them had mentioned anything about it. Sanji was too embarrassed, and Zoro didn't want to make a fuss out of it. But he definitely, definitely, definitely wanted to do it again. And again. And again. First of all, it had been really hot. Second... He, himself had showed some emotions. He never showed any, or, he showed annoyance and anger, but never happy feelings. When he looked at the blonde, he just couldn't help but smile, just a little bit. It was still kind of cold, but Sanji wasn't wearing more than his normal suit. Zoro just wore a t-shirt, and his hamakiri, of course. He wasn't cold. How could he be feeling cold after what happened? After Sanji had said how _warm _Zoro made him feel? The thought of Sanji's voice when he had said that sent shivers down Zoros spine.

Sanji tried to focus. But how could he? When he knew that it would never happen again? Zoro obviously regretted it, if not he would have said something about it, right? Like ask him if he was cold... Or whatever... Just said something that indicated that he actually remembered what had happened. Sanji had loved it. He had loved the way Zoros warm hands had touched him... His lips on his bare skin... God he wanted to do that again. But... How? Was he just going to tell Zoro that he wanted to do it again? No way! What if he rejected him? It would just be too embarrassing to live with... But he really, really wanted to do it again...

He sighted while he cleared the table and did the dishes. Everyone had gone to bed early, because of the cold weather. Nobody just wanted to stay under their warm blankets. Everybody except the perfect swordsman, who just happened to walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but his pants. Damn that marimo! He had to be aware of the fact that Sanji liked his body now, right? He didn't have to stand there just looking at him with that face... And those abs... And strong arms... And green, short hair that was actually kind of soft... "What do you want, Marimo?" Sanji said, a bit annoyed. Again, he didn't mean to sound so harsh. Zoro looked kind of offended, but then he smiled and walked over to Sanji. "I just wanted to ask you if you were cold." he carefully put his arms around the blonde. Sanji stood there, and tried to say something. He just couldn't get any words out of his stupid mouth! "So... You're not cold then?" Zoro said, a bit disappointed, letting go of the cook. "No!" Sanji said, and grabbed his arm, forcing him to hold it around him. "I am cold... Zoro... I'm always cold." "Do you need someone to keep you warm?" Zoro said, and the grip around Sanji tightened. "Yes..." Sanji said, or, almost whispered. "All you ever need to do is tell me that you are cold, and I'll warm you up. I'll make you warm... I'll melt that cold skin of yours." Zoro said, and looked Sanji in the eyes. Sanji looked away, his face slightly red. Zoro ignored it, and leaned down to kiss Sanji on the mouth.

Sanji couldn't do anything else than kiss back. Zoro, despite his hard appearance was a really good kisser. He was not forcing Sanji, but not holding back too much. And he slid his tongue inside his mouth at the exact right time. He tasted like steel and alcohol, and... Something that was just _Zoro_. Sanji _Loved it._ When the kiss ended, he started a new one. And a new one. Soon, they both sank down on the floor, still kissing.

Every day from that day on, Sanji would walk up to Zoro at least once a day, and whisper "Zoro, I'm cold."


End file.
